


论Venom和白罐的异同😏🔞

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, Venom - Fandom, eddie - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 毒埃 - Freeform, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	论Venom和白罐的异同😏🔞

定向问题：你想和他亲热怎么表达？Venom不屑地抢答：表达？我当然直接就上了！当然如果是他一一Eddie会伸出手说Venom，我想要⋯  
Eddie捂住额角表情扭曲：Venom⋯Venom瞬间兴奋起来：你现在就想要我吗？  
Peter红着脸不甘示弱：Anthony会抱住我说一一Pete，sweet，我知道你想⋯就亲过来⋯  
Anthony笑了：kid什么都不用说，只要用水雾迷蒙的双眼看着我，无论何时何地⋯I love you so much，baby。 

“Mr.Stark，我想请朋友们吃饭！”     
某天Peter Parker放学回家，放下书包，拉开冰箱拿出一罐冰可乐，也不管周围有人没人就对着空气说。     
“Sure，honey，你想在哪里宴请他们？”男人不知从哪里出现，揽着男孩的细腰就把他往怀里带。    
这还是自成年登记结婚以后Peter头一次想请客。  
   “自由之城可以吗？他们在LA。”男孩环上他的肩膀，吻上他凑过来的唇。     
激烈的一吻结束，男孩甜腻喘息着把头枕在男人的肩，任他的大手上下抚摸着自己的背，揉捏着挺翘的臀部。     
“Anywhere，baby。”男人亲吻着他挺直的鼻梁，语气柔和的不可思议，“什么时候？他们喜欢什么风格？”  
  “有一个喜欢内脏，另一个不挑食。”应该挑也没什么用吧？“嗯，周五晚上会不会太赶？”     
男孩全然信任地放松身体任他亲吻着自己的五官，闭着眼笑得那么甜蜜，引得Anthony男友力爆棚。   
“喜欢内脏⋯Fri，叫LA那边酒店周五中午派中国厨师去准备宴客。”   
  “Yes，boss。”    
“他们食量大，最好多准备一些食物。”Peter补充。   
  “当然，私人飞机和我随时为你待命，honey。”注视着Peter的笑颜，Anthony忍不住再次亲上去。   
 他爱死了他的男孩，无论看见他多少次，依然想死在他身上。   
 ⋯⋯   
 “Venom，我们先说好一一”Eddie对着空气说，“Peter邀请我们周五晚上去他们家吃饭，你最好温柔一点，不要吓到他的爱人。”    
“吃饭？Venom非常喜欢。”Venom幻化出黑色的头颅在Eddie左肩，“我也喜欢Peter，他闻起来就非常美味。”   
 “你最好不要在他爱人面前这样讲，”Eddie认命地解释着，“Peter说他的爱人是世界上现存最伟大的奇迹⋯”   
 “Venom才是最伟大的奇迹！”   
Venom摆摆头反驳。    
Eddie已经懒得再跟他解释，他说：“对我来说，Venom是最伟大的奇迹，但对Peter来说，他的爱人才是。你明白吗？”  
   “他对Peter相当于我对Eddie？”   
 “可以这么说。”Eddie点头赞许。     
“所以Eddie相当于我的爱人吗？”Venom也点着他黑黑的巨大脑袋。  
   “不是那样的！”Eddie哭笑不得，我可没有和你亲吻上床！    
“Eddie，亲吻上床是什么？”Venom好奇地歪着脑袋萌萌地问。  
   请不要随便读取我的思想，谢谢！     
Eddie头疼地捂住额角。 

 周五晚上来得如此之快，在知道地址时，Eddie就猜到了Peter的爱人是谁。  
   “没想到Pet居然会认识你，Mr.Brock⋯”  Anthony执意搂着Peter站在门口迎接他的朋友，让男孩又骄傲又感动。  
  “我也很意外，Peter口中世界上现存最伟大的奇迹是你。”Eddie没想到居然有被世界首富门口相迎的待遇。  
   “恭喜，你用双眼见证了奇迹的模样。”男人自恋地把脸扬起30度，傲娇地豪不客气。   
 “Mr.Stark，你还是一如既往地自恋。”Eddie主动伸出手去，想到男人的洁癖又缩回去。“真没想到你们俩会在一起。”  
  “Kid有眼光。”男人揽着他男孩的肩，自豪地看着他说：“而我⋯爱死了他的好眼光。”  
   “⋯⋯”Eddie表情显示无语。  
  “其他客人呢？”Anthony微微歪头小声问Peter。  
   “我在这里。”    
“事实上他已经来了。”    
随着两个声音同时响起，一个巨大的黑色头颅出现在Eddie背后。  
   “Wow，他看起来不错，很美味的样子。”Anthony吹了声口哨，“所以，我们开始吧。”   
   Anthony开着院内观光车把人带到餐厅。  
坐下之后Venom垂涎三尺地望着桌子，“Peter，我决定喜欢你的爱人。”      
Peter望着Anthony无语的样子笑起来。    
  Eddie猛翻白眼。    
一顿饭吃得也算容洽，主要是Venom吃得无比尽兴，最后大家都在喝香槟欣赏他大吃。  
  Eddie被Venom搞得哭笑不得，喝着喝着醉倒了。   
   Anthony大度地安排他们住下。  
⋯⋯  
  液态共生体铠甲从Anthony体内涌出，拉开Peter的手脚固定，男人抱住他红着脸的小爱人，激情地堵上他的小嘴。  
  Peter几乎立刻启开唇用粉红的小舌纠缠上Anthony吸吮，迷离的醉眼依然不改，深深的满满的爱意让男人无比幸福。  
   “Pet，乖宝贝，我恨不得给你全世界⋯”Anthony喃喃在Peter耳边低语。  
   “老实说，我也这么想的。”Venom低沉的声音不合时宜地插入。  
    Peter的酒都吓醒了。  
   “如果你继续这样，我会直接把你吃掉。”小胡子男人消化了Venom一缕黑线。让黑大个痛呼一声。   
  “Venom只是想知道你怎么成为Peter的爱人的，”Venom学聪明了，重新现出一个微型顶着大白眼的小黑脑袋。“Venom想成为Eddie的爱人。”    
男人忍住笑呼唤Friday，“带他去好好学习怎样用自己的优势成为他宿主的男朋友。”  
  “Yes，boss。Mr.Venom，请随我来顶楼影院。”  
指示灯一路向前指引着Venom，他提着长舌头不舍地一步三回头垂涎着。  那两个人看上去好美味啊！甜得我心痒痒的⋯   
    我想让Eddie也散发出那样甜美的味道，Eddie才最香。  
    Friday给纯洁的Venom放了几个小时外星寄生，触手系，捆绑系，人兽系⋯各种变态指数爆表的电影，让外星生物眼界大开。  
  Venom看得热血沸腾，此时他的心里只有一个单词一一Eddie⋯   
EddieEddieEddie⋯   
   飞奔向房间的Venom被满脑子的独占欲吞噬，他迫不及待要看见那个人。      
我想充满你每一个入口，每一个细胞一一你属于我，只属于我。  
    我的Eddie。   
  ⋯⋯     
睡梦中Eddie觉得自己好热。      
“Venom，别闹⋯”他话刚出口就被堵住了囗腔，柔软的不规则体充满了他每一寸内里，随机磨擦感受着他的每一个反馈。  
     Eddie无意识地用舌头推动那软物让自己舒服兴奋，不久后它就开始主动让男人感到愉悦。  
    细细的黑色线条流畅地铺向他的身体，帮他脱下外衣，几缕黑线将男人裤腰拉开，双腿折成M形，Venom顺着缝隙布满男人的体表，像在衣服下面穿上了性感的黑色紧身衣。  
     蠕动的纤薄黑色弹性柔滑，流动过的部位记录下Eddie的真实反应，Venom得到了男人性感带的分布图谱。  
    一边刺激男人的性感带，Venom学着触手系电影那样把自己细细地分出几缕，一点点深入乳内，男人的分身和后穴。  
    当分身外面被收紧规则撸动，深入的细节从尿道挤压海绵体前列腺射精管，深入精阜，让男人哆嗦着大口喘息。     
撑开男人紧窄的菊花，Venom用新学的知识蠕动着寻找肠道内能让男人兴奋的位置，不断增强深入的直径，直到完全撑开男人时，他的喘息增加了无意识的泣音，腰部也弹跳了一下。  
    Venom兴奋不已，从多巴胺水平他知道他的Eddie发情了。  
    刺激着男人体内体外全部性感带，Venom确定除了自己，没有人能给他这样周到细致的服务，这体验会让Eddie完全属于自己，他欣喜若狂，输出的动作不再局限于温和，他要他为自己疯狂。  
    Eddie终于睁开泛红的泪眼，他胸口剧烈起伏，覆住胸前两点的东西持续收缩，内外一致地挤压让男人扯开衬衫，震惊地看到包覆住自己的Venom。      
“WTF！你该死地在干什么？！”男人一边忍着战栗兴奋地喘息，一边用手拉扯包裹住身体的纤薄黑色。  
    咬紧牙关用意志力去抵挡像个笑话。身体被掌控他什么都做不到，抵抗只是徒劳。  
    身体被猛然反转，男人被迫大张双腿跪在床上，胳膊上青筋暴起，Venom不留情面地在他体内肆意进出，深深堵住前端射精本能的部分毫不放松，无尽的快感迫使男人绷直后背哭泣出声。      
“No⋯no⋯no！”  
   尽管大量的多巴胺愉悦了Venom，但Eddie的态度让他生气。  
    “You’re mine！You’re mine！！You’re mine！！！”他不知道给自己笼罩上阴影的感情是什么，但他觉得自己很受伤很痛苦，造成的后果就是变本加厉折磨他不听话的Eddie。  
    “Ve⋯Ve⋯Venom一一”男人全身肌肉贲起，仰高后脑嘶吼着他的名字。这让Venom重新感受到点甜意。  
    酸麻四肢已经撑不起身体，酥痒占领了Eddie，他承受不了巨大的快感，兴奋过度的连呼吸都困难起来，他两眼一翻晕了过去。     
这变故吓到了Venom，他吓得分出一缕去寻求那两个人帮助，自己紧紧抱住Eddie的身体，紧张又绝望。   
  他明明只是想让Eddie高兴，为什么会变成这样呢？  
    “让Fri给他检查一下吧。”Anthony镇定地拍拍Venom，“他不会有事的。”   
  “真的吗？”黑黑的傻大个可怜兮兮地问。  
    “就算死了又怎样？你另找一个不就完了？”Anthony随意地说。  
    “不！我只要Eddie！”他吼叫出那个名字，带着自己不明白的战栗。  
    不可能，不可以，只有Eddie，只能是他！  
   “你知道这种独占欲是为什么吗？”Anthony拉住Peter不让他上前。  
  “ 为什么？因为他属于我。”  
   “你知道的，他还爱着他以前那个美丽的女朋友，他曾想永远和她在⋯”      
“不！不！不！”Venom痛苦地嘶吼打断了男人讨厌的话，“他只能永远和我在一起！他只准爱上我！”   
    Anthony笑了。  “人类的身体是非常脆弱的，下次再玩小心一点。”他拥着小爱人转身离开，“顺便说一句，你的Eddie已经醒了。”  
    “Eddie？Eddie！”Venom飞扑上去。  
    既然你属于我，迟早爱会降临，不要抵抗本能，因为我们是Venom。           
                         


End file.
